


V-dramon's Troubles

by Ronoae



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Farting, Gen, Humiliation, Omorashi, Scat, Soft Vore, Vore, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronoae/pseuds/Ronoae
Summary: A bully of a V-dramon gets harassed by XV-mon's small gang, and put into an awkward, desperate situation.





	V-dramon's Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> I reuploaded, sorry dhjfshkdsf

"Let go of me, you stupid blue lizard!" snarled a Black Agumon as it thrashed its legs about, held by the one-handed grip of a larger digimon. "When my buddies hear about this, you'll be sorry!" he continued, before being abruptly cut off by a long, slimy tongue sliding up his muzzle and to his forehead.

"What's a bunch'a Agumon gonna do t' me?" replied the blue and white digimon, pulling the other close and pressing his much bigger muzzle up to his threateningly, "Baby Flame me to death?"

"I'm warning yo--!" the child digimon didn't get a chance to finish before his head was stuffed into the other's dripping maw. Throwing his head back, the predator let go of his prey-- since it was already in his mouth, his jaws and throat could do the rest of the work holding him in place.

Loud gulps were heard as the smaller digimon was pushed down his throat, still squirming and kicking his legs relentlessly. It didn't take much to swallow the little guy, and in seconds a large lump could be seen travelling down V-dramon's throat and into his stomach, which groaned in delight.

"Not a bad meal," he chuckled, pretending to pick his teeth with one claw, "but a little charred." Yawning, he added, "Now for a nap."

 

***

 

And nap he did, curled up right under a large bush in the forest, leaning against a digital tree. The mid-summer breeze ruffled the leaves, causing a few glistening rays of light to splay across the adult digimon. His snores were muffled and calm, his belly rising and falling with each breath…

Unfortunately, his breathing was the only part of his body being calm. Groaning and gurgling could be heard within the digimon's stomach, as if he'd swallowed an angry Greymon. The V-dramon's legs twitched uncomfortably from time to time, and soon, his eyes as well. A particularly loud rumble roused him from his sleep, though he chose to ignore it at first. Another growl sounded, but this time, it wasn't his stomach.

"Look at this," a gruff voice was heard, "a fat XV-mon wannabe!"

Air hissed out of the larger digimon's nostrils as he opened his bright red eyes to see who had thought it wise to disturb him. Raising his head some, he inspected the other-- a bipedal digimon that looked similar to him, though with less scars and horns, and much shorter. It also looked less feral, and its red eyes gleamed with a more human-familiar look to them.

"What do you want, XV-mon?" yawned V-dramon, moving to stretch his body out after laying down for so long. He quickly stopped, however, as he felt a great deal of movement in his bowels. Looks like his lunch was ready to come back out. "I have more important things to do than listen to your banter."

"It's not just my banter you'll be hearing, actually," corrected the other digimon, using his thumb to point behind him. Light snickering could be heard as two more digimon stepped into view; a mischievous looking Strabimon and a rather devious looking Black Guilmon.

Confronted with two added digimon, V-dramon began to grow a tad concerned. Despite two of them being child level digimon, they could still cause a lot of trouble for him. Growling in displeasure, the adult digimon rolled over onto his belly to stand, but let out an audible grunt. By applying pressure to his stomach, some gas had been pushed down to his rear and quickly hissed out. Luckily it wasn't loud, and the breeze was blowing away from the group of digimon. Dignity- temporarily- saved, the brute pushed himself up so that he could look down at the three challengers.

In this position, he could feel just how swollen his colon and bowels were, as well as the added pressure of a very full bladder. Annoyed by his luck, the adult digimon bared his teeth and glared down at the others.

"Get lost, this is my territory and you know it," he bent his head down some, pointing his horn towards XV-mon. In retaliation, the other adult level digimon did the same, their two horns clinking together with a metallic "clang."

"I don't think so, tough guy. We're getting sick of you pushing us around, so it's about time we change that," he snarled in reply, giving the bigger digimon a toothy smirk. His partners took another step closer, the Black Guilmon lowering his head and letting out a low, open-mouth growl, while Strabimon raised his black claws in front of it defensively.

"We'll see," V-dramon spat, pulling his head back quickly before aggressively swinging it back down towards the smaller digimon. Their horns collided again, with enough force to shake the surrounding forest and throw the brighter blue digimon to the side. As if a bell had rang to signal the beginning of the battle, both child level digimon quickly sprang into action. Strabimon slashed furiously, while Black Guilmon spit fire at his target.

"Light Nail!" Strabimon hissed, his claws moving quicker than the eye could see. V-dramon countered with his horn, able to block most of the barrage with said appendage.

"Virus Breath!" spat at the other, dark flames sweeping out of his mouth and licking at the larger digimon. Snarling, V-dramon pulled his arms up to block, but was singed by the virus-filled flames despite his best efforts.

"V-Breath Arro--!!" before he could counter, another shout was heard, followed by a powerful blast to the blue and white digimon's back.

"X-Laser!" XV-mon had managed to sneak around behind the larger adult digimon while the two child level ones had distracted him. With a loud grunt, V-dramon fell forward…

...And landed right on his stomach. A burst of flatus ripped from the larger digimon, halting the commotion. For a moment, the group was silent, confused by the sudden, out of place noise. Muffled groaning soon followed, and V-dramon could do nothing but roll onto his side and clutch his belly. A few more bubbles of gas left the digimon's anus, making much less noise, but doing nothing to comfort the pressure in his bowels.

"I see!" the silence was further broken by the mocking words of XV-mon, who now had his hands on his knees and was laughing hysterically. The larger adult shot him a glare, while Black Guilmon turned and whispered to his Strabimon gangmate.

"I bet he had eaten before he went to sleep," the reptilian digimon noted.

"That's probably why we caught him off guard," the purple digimon whispered back.

"We could have fun with this," Black Guilmon grinned, his tail thumping the ground.

"Gross," huffed the other, shaking his head, "you and XV-mon do whatever you want, I'm going to watch from a safe distance-- up wind." And with that, the hybrid digimon jumped off into the woods, looking for a safe place to sit back and watch his sick gangmates have their fun.

Meanwhile, V-dramon had managed to stand back up. Noticing that one of the digimon had left, he took a threatening step towards Black Guilmon... only to stop and clutch his stomach, letting out a massive gas bubble that lasted eight seconds and sounded like a dying Tyranomon-- and smelled like one too.

"This is priceless!" laughed XV-mon, falling onto his back and clutching his torso. Black Guilmon plugged his nose and grinned.

"Whassa matter, V-dra? Can't handle ya meal?" he pointed one claw at the other's bloated belly, "You shoul' pry take care o' that before ya humiliate yaself!"

V-dramon grunted and passed more gas, feeling much more than said air bubbles traveling south. His legs shook slightly as a wave of desperation also hit his bladder. Squirming as subtly as possible, the adult digimon raised his head and let go of his stomach, trying to look intimidating to the others.

"Shut up and get lost," he growled, though it came out as more of a pained groan. His belly was making all sorts of sounds, and it was loud enough for the other two digimon to hear.

"Not feeling well?" teased XV-mon, who had regained his composure and was walking up behind his target. "You should take a seat, then," he grinned, grabbing the other from behind and forcing him onto his bottom. The jolt churned V-dramon's insides unpleasantly, and he felt his tailhole starting to expand and bulge outward without his consent. The digimon grabbed his rear with his clawed hands, grunting as he tried to stop himself from shitting right then and there. Both XV-mon and Black Guilmon laughed at the show of desperation.

"Let's play a game," chuckled Black Guilmon as he raised his foot up and lightly set it on the adult digimon's lower abdomen. He began to press down, lightly at first, prompting a hiss-like yelp from the other. V-dramon's legs trembled as his- very- full bladder was pressed down on. He could feel the liquid contents desperately pushing for a way out. However, determined not to be the plaything of the two other digimnon, he grit his teeth and held his ground- so to speak.

"Hey, he's really trying, isn't he?" XV-mon noted, putting a claw to his chin. "Huh, wonder how he'd feel if, say, there was water nearby?" V-dramon twitched involuntarily, answering the other's question. Grinning, the bright blue digimon turned to Black Guilmon, "Wait here a sec, if he tries anything just push your foot down a little harder." The black digimon nodded as his leader started to search for something.

"What are you looking for?" snarled V-dramon, glaring angrily at the other adult digimon.

"Just something I found while chasing a Numemon through here once... where is it..." he stopped for a moment to inspect the ground, before abruptly smacking his own forehead. "Of course! It's right... here! Hearty Shatter!" the attack was aimed directly at the ground, and send dirt and rocks flying in all directions. Black Guilmon had to cover his face with his arms as the barrage of hard digital ground came down upon him and V-dramon. Both spectating digimon a little scuffed, they looked to XV-mon who was grinning evilly, standing on the other side of a hole he'd made in the ground. The sound of shouting Numemon could be heard as they fled from the light that the hole had let into their long, winding home.

Their long, winding, water filled home.

The sound of running water quickly filled the digimon's ears, causing V-dramon to squirm and writhe involuntarily. His desperation spiked, and suddenly his gritted teeth and clenched muscles weren't helping all that much. He wanted to grab himself, but his hands were already busy holding his rear, and he worried that if he took them away, he'd have a whole 'nother problem in that department.

XV-mon jumped over the hole he'd made and back to V-dramon, laughing triumphantly.

"What's wrong, V-dra? Don't like the sound of free-flowing, trickling, glistening running water?" Black Guilmon teased, pressing his foot down onto his bladder even harder.

"G-ghh..!" sweat dripped down V-dramon's forehead. One spurt of urine left him, then another, and another, and soon, he couldn't stop the flow. Masking his embarrassment with anger, the adult level digimon's jaws clapped shut inches away from Black Guilmon's nose, who quickly recoiled and fell backwards with a high pitched "yelp!"

It was a pretty common fact that if one waste was being released, the other was as well, if involuntarily. V-dramon felt his rear exit bulge outwards as he wet the grass before him, causing him to shake his hips back and fourth in an attempt to keep himself contained. XV-mon and Black Guilmon glanced at each other, smirking as an idea crossed their minds. It looked like their "friend" needed a bit of encouragement. Each digimon went to one side of the other, grabbing his arms and pulling them away from his rear.

"What are you-- gghh--!!" V-dramon exclaimed as he was lifted off the ground (mostly by XV-mon, since Black Guilmon was a tad to small to help much). His last bit of restraint left him and, his tail hiking itself up instinctively, he began to expel his earlier meal right there in front of two enemy digimon.

Humiliated beyond belief, he could do nothing but stare blankly in shock as log after log of excrement was forcibly pushed from his bowels and onto the ground. Ironically, there was much less noise than the group expected, the loudest thing being the piss hissing out of V-dramon at full force.

Time sped back up with the hooting and hollering laughter of the two other dinosaur-like digimon. The third, regaining some sort of knowledge of what was going on around him, felt his face flush a deep crimson. He'd been made a fool of, and had likely lost every pixel of his reputation.

As soon as he finished, his two "captors" dropped him-- luckily, he managed not to land in his own waste, but the damage was done regardless. Ashamed, regretful, and defeated, V-dramon remained seated on the ground, staring down at the grass so that he might not have to look into the eyes of the other two digimon.

"That's for Black Agumon," Black Guilmon nodded, exhaling proudly through his nostrils.

"Hope you learned a lesson, V-dra," XV-mon growled, grabbing the other digimon's nose-horn and pulling his head up so that they made eye contact. "There's a food chain, but don't abuse it."

With that, the bright blue digimon let go of V-dramon and turned away, motioning for Black Guilmon to follow. The muffled voices of confused, angry, and somewhat amused Numemon could be heard nearby, and were the only sound besides the receding footsteps of the victors and the wind ruffling the leaves.

 

***

 

"To much," Strabimon scolded, crossing his arms as he looked down at his gang mates from atop a tree branch.

"You saw what he did to Black Agumon- and every other digimon he's caught since he got here," XV-mon snapped bitterly. "He deserved to be humiliated and you know it!"

"What if he comes back for us?" Black Guilmon cut in, snuffing out the argument before it got out of hand.

"There's no way he would," the blue digimon shook his head, "not after something like that."

"If you say so..." the virus type muttered, not entirely convinced. Strabimon hopped down from the tree, regarding his two partners with something between annoyance and concern.

"Now what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We go get something to eat!" answered XV-mon cheerily, turning to strut down a nearby path through the forest. "There's a digimon village up ahead, I can smell it!"

"Maybe they'll give us free food once they know what we did to that jerky V-dramon!" Black Guilmon added, trotting along after the other. Strabimon followed behind at a walking pace, though he paused to look back for a moment. Something told him that they hadn't seen the last of that digimon.


End file.
